to the nth power
by shannaros
Summary: and the sun fell on her and it never rose up.-Hanataro/Nelliel.


**disclaimer:disclaimed**

**dedication**: Phil for your wonderful birfday!

**notice**: well here you go Phil. I just can't even believe I wrote this. Like KDJJDKJFDSJFS. It might not be exactly what you asked for, but still. i'm sorry for the shitty angst. i tried to write you something good but i couldn't. also, guys, take my poll please!

**title**: to the nth power

**summary**: and the sun fell on her and it never rose up. Hanataro/Nel

.

.

"Do you think it could get any better?"

Nelliel's voice was soft, but still she spoke, her voice mingling in with the last fading melodies of the piano keys. It was a simple question; one that anyone could answer with ease. Yes or no. Of course or never.

But, of course, Hanataro couldn't really answer. He could never answer her questions, even though they were the same ones every time,every morning.

"I wouldn't know Nelliel, we'll just have to wait for tomorrow."

Her resulting laughing made his blood run cold and though he joined in on the trilling keys of laughter, his skin prickled.

"Whose Nelliel?"

.

.

.

"I'm bleeding."

Small beads of red fell from Nel's skin onto the floor below, a trail of red polka dots leading over the wooden floor of the foyer.

"I'm bleeding."

Green hair continued to grace the air as she walked through the house, both hands dropping out tears of red with each swaying step. One came up to brush her teal hair back from her face while another rubbed at her eyes leaving red streaks in her hair and smear over her nose. She wandered more around the house, her feet stepping as her world went round and round in circles.

Nel's mind was lost-

she couldn't tell up from down or the rights from the lefts or the ones from the twos- she couldn't tell where her skin ended and where her violin began. But still, her fingers wrpped around the slender wood of her bow, moving it back-forth, up-down, left-right.

So direct, but still- she was so lost.

Harmony began to break and soon, it wasn't music anymore.

It was screaming.

The blood was frantic now, the drops staining the white of her dress.

"I'm bleeding."

Drops trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm lost."

Her fingers tore at the strings.

"Nelliel. Hanataro."

The wood slipped from her grasp, the hilt so covered and slippery in blood that Nel couldn't have kept a hold of it even if she wanted to. But she couldn't and she didn't. And before Nel could regain herself, the sound of snapping strings and spitting wood at her feet hit her ears. Her eyes stared down at the wood, as if her mind was unable to understand that something could simply _break. _That things were not always eternal, not life, not God, not music. Nothing that Nelliel could touch could stay forever.

And with that, she fell.

.

.

.

"Four.."

Hanataro's eyes softened as she spoke, her bandaged hands folding over his. Nelliel was awake-she was awake often, but this time, she could speak, she could smile, she could laugh. For a few moments he'd thought he'd never have to find her like that again-screaming and falling in a splash of her own blood and in the splinters of her life.

"Only four Nelliel-chan?"

"Only four Hanataro." She held up all but her thumb, she held up all that was bandaged. " Flutes, Violins, Pianos, and music." Her green hair settled back into her pillows and her breath exhaled itself with a smile. "Maybe it'll be five tomorrow."

He agreed with her, knowing it was futile, but he agreed-for no other reason than to place a smile on her face. Nel's skin softened and a final smile graced her lips before she fell back into her slumber.

"Only four Nelliel..." Hanataro whispered back to her sleeping form, his hands reaching to caress her mint green hair as he pulled her unconscious head into his chest. "Only three...only two...and then one..."

and then there were none.

.

.

.

"It's three-twenty-eight."

She didn't rouse.

A small sigh escaped him and his hands dug into his pants as he looked down at her form before switching his gaze to the window to the window. Cloudy.

Those days had been her favorite.

Hanataro's hands dug deeper into his clothing, his heart aching as he watched Nelliel's chest rise up and down, her rose lips parted slightly to give her enough air to breathe and exhale. Just barely enough to kiss.

"It's three-twenty-nine."

Her eyelids remained the blankets of her eyes.

Wind blew outside, and he bit down all the images of her hair blowing in the wind as she skated, as she danced, as she laughed and drank and played. Those memories would be nothing but pain to them, to him and to her.

A pang of desire hit him, yet he shoved it back down his throat.

"It's three-thirty,"

Her lashes fluttered and she turned her head towards him, her hazel irises searching his own dark ones while the same bandaged hand reached out to him and grabbed air blindly. Hanataro gently placed a cup of tea in the shaking appendage before lacing his fingers around hers to steady the china as she drank.

"Nelliel...I'm here."

A pair of hazel eyes gazed at him from behind mint green hair, and with it Hanataro searched and searched for any trace of his Nelliel.

She was gone.

.

.

.

"A. B.C.D.E.F.G. A sharp."

Her voice drifted into the next room over and the young doctor ceased in his activities to listen to the woman recite her notes, her voice mingling with the melodies.

"B flat, C sharp, E natural."

His heart ached; at least she had the one thing that could make her happy. Something tangible that she could never lose.

"flat. sharp. natural."

His muse, the prodigy, continued to speak out, the love for her music evident in her voice. Hantaro's own words were strangled and choked.

"It's seven-twenty-six. Play another Chopin Nel."

.

.

.

"The sun fell out."

Nelliel's voice spoke softly, her eyes looking up to Hanataro with those eyes of hers. He nodded and gazed at her from his bedside seat.

"It'll be back in the morning Nelliel."

She began to nod, before her head stopped and she blinked, cocking it at him.

His mouth formed the words 'eleven-tfifty six-'

"Nelliel?"

Hanataro's chest split open but he reached out, gently holding onto her hands, feeling the rough bandages and risen scars, before once again pressing her head to his chest, closest to his still beating heart.

"It's twelve o'clock now Nelliel. I stayed with you all day again, Hanataro stayed."

"Who's Hanataro?"

And his sun shattered in his grasp.

_fin._


End file.
